Maedalaane's Theory of Everything/Anima
Anima is a simple enough of thing to comprehend. It is very much essential to universes and worlds and can be used in extremely powerful ways but it's not a terribly complicated piece of the puzzle. Anima is life force. If something is alive then it has Anima. Consider it as the equivalent of what blood is to bodies; bodies (usually...) require blood and so too do souls require Anima. While bodies needing blood is not a hard rule - The Constellate could perhaps be considered somewhat 'inorganic' - souls needing Anima is a hard rule. I've yet to find an exception for this. While it is true that all matter ultimately seems derived from magickal creation, matter in of itself loses virtually all of its magickal properties once conjured. A rock is simply a rock - you cannot bleed it. You cannot extract anything magickal. Souls though, they retain virtually all of their magickal properties after conception, be this conception from a Dev shaping their worlds or through sexual reproduction upon a pre-existing world. It can be reasoned then that souls, of course, come from the Void much like anything else ultimately does, but these souls retain the majority of energy even when exiting the Void. Perhaps this is why minds can do what they do; they do not merely draw from the Void but are connected with it because, in a way, they are Void. The Cycle of Life No completed world lacks Anima. Whether a world came about via the perpetual machinations of a Dev's universe or is made directly by that Dev - all worlds have 'characters' - there is no exception. Souls and worlds are intrinsic to each other. Our local multiverse has a specific cycle of life. Perhaps it is omniversal but I cannot say. Regardless, the cycle of life in a planet seems to be a pervasive machination of The Deep. It has acquired a stranglehold on life in these many worlds. My Constellate works to put an end to this. ---- • All worlds have a Psychopomp. A 'Grim Reaper', if you will. They are the first to be freed of their body on a planet and it is then their task to shepherd others to the Underworld when their corporeal form fails. When a body fails, the soul is immediately hunted down by the Psychopomp and reaped. This happening is ubiquitous - every soul that has not accepted The Deep Claim or embraced The Sky's Promise is subject (see Origins). I conjecture The Deep seizes the soul of this individual and warps them into an envoy of its will. They are likely defenseless to this, as a fledgling world often has little power. • This Underworld seems to be a slip-space bubble or at least behaves like one. It's normal-space location may be anywhere at all, it is extremely small, and its slip-space 'true' size is much larger. The Underworld is the threshold between current reality and the hereafter. • There are gates and bridges in this Underworld that lead to the hereafter, 'The Beyond', some may call it. While one's Anima returns to the planet, their soul returns to the Void. This is the only known instance of souls diverging away from the Anima that makes them...them. • The Anima is now Anima Mundi, raw energy of the planet and fuel for magick users' exploits. The soul goes on, in a way, its personality retained, and will in time be reincarnated through the Void and reborn. Only the personality lives on, the 'template' of the person, while all memories and knowledge are lost. Category:Grimoire Category:Journals